Bye Bye Saito High
by Cai428
Summary: Its bye bye Saito high and Haruto is... sad? Thats not possible, or could it be?


  
Bye Bye Saito High!  
  
  
Haruto was sitting down in the holy student council room, just the same as he would be doing normally. He had been wondering about graduation, in two short weeks he would leave this school forever, as well as the school spirits. He sighed, "it's almost over".  
  
Asahina sat down next to him, "Now I'd think you'd be the one who was excited." Haruto looked at her with a serious face "no, nothing has gone right for me! I am not going to the college I want, not even one on my list of top 20! My childhood, ruined with all this madness! And yet... I had so much fun." "It's okay, at least you had fun."  
  
Haruto sighed once again and got up. "Bye Asahina, bye Kazumi!" "But its not time to go, so why..." Kazumi asked. "I'm not feeling so well," and with that Haruto left.  
  
Kazumi looked at Asahina, "whats with him?" Asahina shook her head "I don't know, he didn't tell me exactly, something about bad colleges and a ruined childhood". "Well thats typical Haruto" Kazumi replied laughing. "No he seems down" Asahina said with concern.  
  
-----------------Next Day-----------------  
  
Asahina came into the holy student council very angry, her face bright red. "Whats wrong?" Nino asked while all the spirits as well as Kazumi stared at her. "Haruto is sick, and I doubt he is really sick." :Why should that bother you?" the chairman asked laughing. "All of a sudden do you care?" Asahina left the room, she couldn't take this, "THIS IS WHAT i GET FOR CARING!"  
  
Everyone else went back to thier usual conversations and hauntings. Hanako retured to the bathroon, Nino to the statue outside etc. Asahina felt very alone and afraid Kazumi would only laugh at her. "Maybe i am foolish to worry, he's weird and stupid, so who am I kidding!" She kicked a locker, and was afraid she would get teary so she left.  
  
-----------------Next Day-----------------  
  
Asahina arrived to school early this morning and sat down on the school steps with nino. "Do you LIKE Haruto?" Nino asked. "As a friend, thats all". "Why are you so worried, he'll be okay, he was probably just sick for a day, it happens". "No, he was upset the last time I saw him, he said he got into an awful college and his childhood was ruined because of the school sprits and everything, but he even said it was fun! I just want to spend our ending days together, the three of us and the seven of you. I don't want him to think of me as an idiot, someone who laughs at him and stuff like that...... thats all"  
  
The bell rang soon enough and once again, no Haruto. Asahina remained quiet most of the day, reading a "pretty boy" magazine (no surprise) and didn't talk to anyone. The day slowly passed by...  
  
"Asahina I don't want you to think I don't care" said Kazumi "I do... but I think he'll be alright, trust me he'll be fine. Asahina laughed, a happy laugh "okay, I'll trust you." "How about we go see the new movie "Summer Love, Summer Hate". Asahina nodded.  
  
They had a fun night and Asahina took her mind off Haruto for a while. "Thanks Kazumi, I had a great time! I owe ya!" Asahina waved as she began to walk home. "Tommorow, he'll come, I just know it"  
  
-------------Day before graduation-------------  
  
Haruto walked in the holy student council room, "Sorry I'm late!" "Your back!" Asahina says happily "Where were you all this time, was school really all that bad? To bad to think about and even to face?"   
  
Haruto laughed "I was a bit sad, but I was also a bit sick, still am actually but I want to spend my last day before graduation with you guys! The loudspeaker came on "will the hold student council please report to the front of the school!"  
  
They walked out to the front lawn and all the spirits were there and shouted "Happy graduation!!" And had a cake, presents, and a picnic lunch for them! They had one of the most memorable days of thier lives. It was a day of madness once again, but they didn't mind. They ran around like lunatics and freaks and had more fun then the three of them ever had.  
  
---------------graduation----------------  
  
All three of them graduated, and it turned out all of them were going to the same college (just one of those freaky coincidences that happen in anime).   
  
The spirits and Asahina and Kazumi all yelled "GROUP HUG!!!" and they all ran into Haruto and her fell down with the goofy fake crying anime eyes and screamed: O MY GOD!"  
  
Now thats the way its supposed to end ^_^!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
please comment on my story and don't be afraid to critisize it, I don't particuarly like it myself and I would prefer to learn from it then continue to be a sucky writer. 


End file.
